June Covington (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly H.A.M.M.E.R. secret base; a Special Containment Center | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Doctor, Scientist | Education = | Origin = June has a genetically enhanced body due to manipulating her own body on a genetic level and with injecting herself with various samples, including one of an Inhuman/human hybrid went through Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Emma Rios; Warren Ellis; Jamie McKelvie | First = Osborn Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Dr. June Covington, alias Toxie Doxie was an inmate in the secret containment center for the most dangerous and secret criminals. She had murdered eighteen people by inducing explosive cranial failure at a prayer meeting for special-needs children. Before she embarked upon a life of crime, June had once been a bored post grad working at a New York university, spending her nights watching box set DVD's. Then one night she met Edward Wynne, a brilliant biologist who was perfect in almost every way, save one slight birth defect in his left arm. June was fascinated with him and set to work trying to cure genetic imperfections. After a few failed experiments, and finally testing even on herself, she was able to perfect a human's genetic code. A year after meeting Edward, she approached him again, this time to present her gift to him. Edward rejected her and her methods and turned her in to campus police. In following of her arrest, her lab was shut down and she was forced off campus. Some time later, June approached Edward once more claiming she had changed her ways and was once more seeking his approval. She lured him to her old lab and injected a genetic plug-in which paralyzed his entire body, then sealed up the lab and left him to die in vengeance. Osborn June now known as Toxie Doxie is arrested and taken to the Special Containment Center, supermax top-secret underwater prison for the worlds greatest psychopaths. She is kept in a cell next to some of the most dangerous criminals on the planet such as Kingmaker (Pryor Cashman) a demonic man, Xirdal a trapped alien, Carl "Carny" Rives the ghostly assassin and Ai Apaec, the Decapitator a deadly South American Spider-God. After being defeated in the Siege of Asgard, Norman Osborn was imprisoned in the same facility as June. There, he met Father Coulmier, his secret follower. When his other imprisoned followers rioted in the Second Wing, he and other dangerous villains broke free. Afterwords, Osborn surrendered himself to the police. When he turned himself in and was incarcerated at the Raft, June was able to stay nearby, posing as a prison physician. Dark Avengers After Osborn escaped the Raft, he decide to recruit an new team of Dark Avengers. They first travel to the Savage Land and recruit Skaar, the son of Hulk. Then they gains Ai Apaec, a South-American Spider God he met during his escape and managed to convince him after he gave him a substance that molds his body in the shape of Spider-Man, albeit with four added arms. They later find Barney Barton, Hawkeye's brother. Superia is then sent to recruit Tomi Shishido to the team. They also resurrect the Thor's cyborg clone Ragnarok. Superia also joins the team taken up the mantle of Ms Marvel. He also recruits June as his new "Scarlet Witch," and they become romantically involved with Osborn and they discuss the newest incarnation of the Dark Avengers. In Miami, Florida the New Avengers into a fight with the new Dark Avengers. Doctor Strange binds June with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, but she paralyzes him with her poisonous breath; Daredevil distracts her long enough for Spider-Man to get in and save Strange. The Dark Avengers display none of the New Avengers' teamwork, but the point is made moot when Superia brings their ship crashing down, scattering the fighters and wounding Mockingbird and some of the civilians. The Dark Avengers with this distraction are able to escape. The Dark Avengers clash with the New Avengers again in New York with the reveal of their new member Ragnarok. After the clones defeat and before returning to New York, however, the team drop off a parting gift; the battered wreck of Ragnarok. The New Avengers arrive home to be greeted by a SWAT team, who inform them that Avengers Mansion has been seized by the government and that all of them are under arrest. The Dark Avengers, watching the live broadcast of the attack on the Avengers Mansion, find this fantastic entertainment. Skaar is revealed to be on the side of the Avengers and effortlessly dispatches the Dark Avengers and destroys their ship before intimidating an AIM guard to lead him to the imprisoned Steve Rogers. The Dark Avengers are just starting to recover when the New Avengers arrive, summoned by Skaar. The second battle goes just as badly for them: the only fight which looks close is between Spider-Man and Ai Apaec, now reverted into his original form. The spider god eventually goes down thanks to a sudden appearance by Cap's shield. Now freed, Captain America exchanges salutes with Victoria Hand and introduces Skaar. He tells them the Dark Avengers are going to prison, and that they need to confront Osborn next. Luke Cage After the Thunderbolts went missing in the time stream, the Dark Avengers were recruited as a replacement team. They were implanted with nanites in order to prevent them from going rogue, and placed under the leadership of Luke Cage. The Dark Avengers are to be sent to Sharzhad on a mission. Luke initially refuses to lead the new team but changes his mind at the last minute when he arrives with Skaar; the Dark Avengers former team mate who will be joining the team together with Cage. The Dark Avengers embark on a mission to Sharzhad, a new country between Egypt and Libya created by Dagan Shah. The mission is to retrieve Erik Wender, whom Shah plans to use as a conduit to allow him access to his great powers around the globe as opposed to just his home country. Toxie Doxie uses her new powers to track Wender to the Northeast but they are ambushed by a giant sand version of Shah. After a fight with Shah and his monsters, the Dark Avengers dispose of them and resume their search for Wender. Toxie Doxie uses her new abilities to sense where Wender is, using a sample of his blood. She asks Ragnarok to take her up higher. Trickshot and Apaec exchange a look and then quickly latch onto Ragnarok and leave. Dark Avengers track down and capture Wender. Luke Cage and Skaar; as well as Dagan Shar draw closer however. Trickshot tells Ragnarok to send a lightning bolt towards Skaar and Cage. The bolt draws the attention of Shah who proceeds to attack them instead. Skaar impales Shah during the battle and appears to have killed him but Shah simply pulls out the sword. Cage tries to convince Shah that they're there for the Dark Avengers and not Shah but Shah doesn't believe him. As Skaar is charging him, Shah reaches out with his mind and uses his abilities to turn Skaar back into his human form. Dagan Shah is distracted by a sudden explosion at his palace and he quickly leaves the battle. Meanwhile, the Dark Avengers are battling through Shah's defenses. Wender senses their target below and Ragnarok breaks through to the underground cave that is the source of Shah's power. They find a sub-space pocket containing a little universe built by the Rigellians who left it behind thousands of years ago after an attempt to colonize the Earth. The crystal formations in the pocket are what give Shah his power. On Toxie's direction, Wender begins to channel all of the energy. Magus storms into his castle to find the Dark Avengers siphoning away the source of his power. He tries to absorb it in order to power himself up, but finds that Ragnarok is converting it and making it unstable. Ragnarok proceeds to knock him out and he is webbed up by Apaec. The Thunderbolts confront the Dark Avengers, assuming they've been betrayed by Cage, Toxie Doxie attempts to attack, but Satana incapacitates her. Trickshot is knocked out by Boomerang's 'rangs while Troll destroys Ragnarok's hammer, enabling Hyde and Juggernaut to take him down. Cage easily pounds Dark Spider-Man, noting he doesn't have a spider sense. Though they stopped the Dark Avengers, they can't free Erik Wender from the energy pipeline, Skaar's sword and stabs Wender with it, saving the world and erasing the dystopian future. Elaewhere, General Fortean and Project Echelon use the genetic works of Dr. June Covington that were confiscated from her lab earlier, to create their latest versions of super-soldiers. The Thunderbolts bring in the Dark Avengers. Toxie Doxie attempts an escape by controlling Songbird, only for the Dark Avengers to be subdued by their nanites, their control resting with Kell, the only surviving F.A.C.T. member. The Quinjet arrives to take Kell and the Dark Avengers home. On the Quinjet, Doxie mind controls Skaar into smashing the controls, causing the plane to fall. Moonstone flies to intercept, while at the same time, Man-Thing opens a portal, causing both the Quinjet and Moonstone to vanish. Man-Thing explains that he set the portal for the Raft and takes his teammates there, but strangely the Quinjet is missing.Walker's Quinjet crashes, from the wreckage, a wounded Kell exits and spots Iron Man. As she asks for help, he kills her. Dark Earth The Dark Avengers and Warden Walker have ended up in parallel world and have been captured by an alternate version of the Avengers who try to find out who they are as they do not have counterparts in their universe. Pym disables the Dark Avengers' control nanites and replace them with their own control devices. As he gets to work, Toxie Doxie begins to regain consciousness. The alternate Pym is also trying to figure out how to restore a microscopic Wasp to normal size. He protect against her against a protozoan. Despite her pleas to be put out of her misery, he refuses, believing he can restore her. Then suddenly, his motor functions are controlled by Doxie, who forces him to free her before reworking his control implant to force him to serve her. She then asks about this universe's Iron Man's operation. Pym explains that Iron Man seeks out capable recruits to integrate into his armors. They never take them off, for the suits feed them and removes wastes. Upon hearing that the lab has a multitude of scientific endeavors, Doxie becomes intrigued. June learns more about the history of this world from her new toy, Hank Pym. Together, they use Stark teleportation tech to remove some device from Ragnarok's brain. Pym confesses that he was speaking to Janet at the microscope, and that he knows he could use Pym particles to return her to full size, but every time he tries it fails. John Walker, the former US Agent, wakes up in the lab to find his body restored thanks to June and the Venom Symbiote, which Pym had been keeping as a specimen. Trickshot wakes in Stark's lab to see U.S. Agent restored, Ragnarok still unconscious, and Ai Apaec in miniature form. June Covington brings them up to speed about the new world and they watch the battle on a screen in the lab. Iron Man returns to his tower to find that Hank Pym had been experimenting on Ragnarok, removing his control implant. He also notices that the other Dark Avengers are missing. When Pym mentions having regrown U.S. Agent's limbs and shrunk Ai Apaec, Iron Man lashes out at him and realizes that Pym's control implant had been reworked by June. The Dark Avengers make their way through Hell's Kitchen and end up fighting this universe version of Spider-Man. The Dark Avengers have been captured by Spider-Man's gang, who demand to know what they did to Hawkeye. Covington, communicating with Ai Apaic, explains that he's been poisoned on his left side and tells them to suck out the venom. Collen Wing quick moves into action. Shang-Chi then demands to know why Covington dresses like the Scarlet Witch. Misty Knight assumes that since they were heading for Strangetown, they must be working for Strange. U.S. Agent insists that they were going to stop Strange, who had restarted the turf wars, and save the whole city. Daredevil punches Trickshot, stating that there are no heroes anymore, just superhumans who fight each other constantly. Convington mentally suggests luring in their captors and gas them but U.S. Agent denies her, reasoning that her toxin would be blown away in the wind. Instead, he notes out loud that Hell's Kitchen has been kept independent of the other superhuman factions. Misty explains that Spider-Man had changed. His webbing doesn't stick to his allies, Grimm's monsters can't stand the smell of it and it screw up the Iron Men armors. Suddenly, the Dark Avengers are freed from the webbing, as Spider-Man doesn't consider them enemies and agrees to accompany them to Strangetown, along with a select few of his gang. The Dark Avengers and Spider-Man gang arrive in Strangetown, where they are attacked by the All-Seeing Eye and the Soulsnake. The Dark Avengers battle Dr. Strange, when Misty Knight calls for Captain America's Shield, Dr. Strange conjures up a deadly spell, only for it to deflect off the shield and kill Clea. Enraged, Strange readies an even more powerful spell, but Apaec hits him with all the poison he had, killing the Sorcerer Supreme. Skaar, meanwhile, learns from Reed Richards and a captured AIM agent that AIM was behind the Dark Earth, having twisted reality. Moonstone and Skaar are freed, and the united Dark Avengers go after AIM. They escape the pocket dimension as it collapses, returning to New York of Earth-616. Skaar abandons them, and Toxie Doxie steps on a still-shrunken Ai Apaec. U.S.Agent appears to lead them, but Doxie is in fact controlling his mind. Inhumanity Covington attempted to experiment on one of the new Inhumans. | Powers = June Covington experimented on herself with her own Genetic Plug-in technology, giving her powers such as; * Bones that soften to diffuse impact. * Glands that distribute mega-doses of "relaxin" allowing her joints to dislocate with ease. * Enhanced pain threshold. * She has a neurotoxin in her blood; the paralytic toxin starts from one's toes and eventually works to one's heart, killing a person in 10 seconds. * Capable of creating containment fields (force fields) * Energy Blasts * Ability to sense and track others with a sample belonging to them. * Machine-invisibility: She might be able to be invisible to the electronic devices, having injected Inhuman DNA from an Inhuman with such power. | Abilities = * Genius Intellect: June Covington is also a skilled scientist with toxins and is able to create her own brand of toxics that others couldn't even fathom. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Healing suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Poisonous Category:Mutates Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Geneticists Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:Post-Infinity Inhumans (Terrigen Bomb Activations)